The Sun
by viichan kurosuna
Summary: Sang Matahari hitam yang berkilau itu telah jatuh, jatuh dalamderita yang tak pernah memiliki ujung. Namun sang matahari emas itu membangunkannya, menuntunnya menuju akhir deritanya.Judal,Aladin friendship


The Sun

Magi disclaimer: Shinobu Ohtaka

Author: Viichan Kurosuna

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship

WARNING: OOC, ga bermaksud nge-bash Judal.

Sang Matahari hitam yang berkilau itu telah jatuh, jatuh dalamderita yang tak pernah memiliki ujung. Namun sang matahari emas itu membangunkannya, menuntunnya menuju akhir deritanya.

Manik ruby itu perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan dunia pada pemiliknya. Judal, itu namanya. Judal mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, sebelum akhirnya terbangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila, menyebabkan surai obsidian selembut sutranya bergerak melambai mengikuti gerakan sang pemilik.

Judal menyesal, kenapa ia harus bangun dari tidurnya, bangun dari semua mimpinya. Karna ketika dia terbangun dia pasti sendirian.

_Tidak, dia bersama rukh hitamnya._

Hanya rukh hitam yang selalu menemaninya hanya menamaninya. Tak pernah ada senyum cerah diwajahnya, tak pernah semenjak mereka muncul. Organisasi jahat itu.

Judal bertanya pada hatinya '_kenapa aku tidak seperti dia?padahal dia sama sepertiku' _. Mata ruby itu berkaca-kaca menatap chibi magi yang sedari tadi tertawa bersama teman teman dan kandidat rajanya.

Judal menatap pria itu, pria bersurai ungu yang sangat gagah, sang raja Sindria. Ketika pria itu meninggalkannya, ketika pria itu mengacuhkannya demi Ja'far, pria bertahtakan surai kelabu itu. Judal tidak marah pada Ja'far, tapi pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak bisa tidak bisa terus bersama rajanya. Itu karna keegoisannya. Judal kembali mengenang masa itu, masa dimana ia masih bersama rajanya, ketika dirinya masih memiliki teman.

Judal terhenyak ketika satu rukh putih hinggap di tangannya. Rukh yang tidak pernah ada di dekatnya lagi semenjak rukh hitam itu datang.

Rasanya berbeda, rukh putih itu memberinya keceriaan tapi satu tidaklah cukup untuk menghilangakan kesepiannya. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menyentuh rukh itu, tapi hati kecilnya ingin, ingin sekali bermain dengan rukh putih itu.

Iris ruby nya terbelalak ketika puluhan rukh hitam itu menyerang rukh putih. Tapi rukh putih itu malah semakin bersinar lalu menyingkirkan rukh hitam lainnya.

Tanpa ia sadari magi lain yang lebih kecil darinya telah duduk disampingnya. Pria berbaju hitam itu sangat terkejut melihat ratusan rukh emas yang berkumpul disekitar chibi-magi itu perlahan mengitarinya.

Satu kata, _Indah. Terlalu indah untuk seorang seperti judal,terlalu indah untuk magi busuk semacam judal._ Perlahan butiran air sejernih berlian itu turun, menuruni pipinya dan berhenti di sudut bibirnya, bibir itu tipis, tipis sekali. Entah, itu senyum penyesalan atau kebahagiaan.

Rukh hitam itu perlahan pergi, meninggalkan dua insan yang dikelilingi rukh putih.

"Judal-kun?" suara merdu itu mengalun seiring angina berhembus.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, aku janji akan menunjukkan kebahagiaan untukmu".

Iris ruby itu terbuka lebar atas perkataan magi kecil disampingnya.

"sejujurnya, kau bahagia kan bersama Sinbad-san? Kau bahagia bersama rukh putih ini?".

Lanjut sang pemilik mata sapphire blue yang indah, Aladin.

Perlahan judal melunak mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan anak yang lebih muda darinya.

"Judal-kun, sebenarnya aku membutuhkanmu".

Hening. Tak ada satu jawaban pun dari Judal.

"Kau mendengarku kan, Judal-kun?" Tanya Aladin dengan penuh penekanan sambil berdiri menghadap iris ruby yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menbutuhkanku? Aku hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna lagi, aku hanyalah penghianat, aku hanyalah magi busuk yang bahkan sudah tidak pantas ada di dunia ini" Judal berkata dengan wajah datar, tetapi air matanya semakin deras menetes.

"Kau.. Kau adalah orang yang hebat, rukh memilihmu menjadi Magi karna mereka mencintaimu, mempercayaimu. Kau menaklukan Dungeon bersama Sinbad-san, itu hebat. Lalu, jika kau tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri bagaimana kau bisa melalui rintangan selanjutnya Judal-kun? Jawab aku" Magi kecil itu mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat sehingga buku buku jarinya memuutih.

"Aku janji membawamu dari semua penderitaanmu, bahkan jika jiwaku yang harus dikorbankan aku rela, Judal-kun"

"Kenapa?" Kali ini suara Judal yang meninggi.

"Karna kau dan aku sama, dan aku ingin terus bersamamu" suara Aladin melemah.

"Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang lain?" Tanya judal yang kembali duduk di atas karpet rumput yang sejuk.

"Aku janji" Ujar aladin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih" Judal memeluk Aladin sambil menangis, kali ini tangisan bahagia.

Bahagia karna masih ada yang mau percaya padanya, masih ada yang membutuhkannya dan masih ada yang menyayangginya.

-owari-

Yahh.. author sayang banget sama Judal jadi deh fic ini review ya..^^


End file.
